A través de la grieta
by DonnaKey
Summary: Secuela de ZOU. Quiero que el día sea perfecto porque deseo que ella crea que vive en un mundo perfecto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Amigos, dejo el prólogo de lo que será la segunda parte de ZOU. Poco después del termino** **fic, pensé en la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte y he estado trabajando en ello. No será bonita, sino más oscura y compleja pues estará narrada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Él les contará lo que ha pasado con su vida después de ZOU.**

 **El siguiente capitulo es como un trailer de lo que podrán leer después.**

* * *

 **A TRAVES DE LA GRIETA.**

SECUELA DE ZOU.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Elijo la banqueta más alejada del jardín. Estoy consciente de que ella tardará en dar conmigo, pero prefiero no llamar la atención de nadie, y aquel sitio me parece más que perfecto.

Enciendo un cigarrillo mientras espero a que las últimas clases del día terminen. Tan pronto como acaba, enciendo otro, a pesar de que con ello corro el riesgo de quedar apestando a tabaco. Lo cierto es que evito fumar en su presencia, pero no me reprimo mucho cuando ella no anda cerca. De cualquier modo, Sakura no dice nada al respecto porque lo que realmente le importa es que yo no fume en su presencia o la del bebé.

Poco antes de la hora acordada, acudo al baño y me lavo las manos con abundante agua y jabón. Con ello disipo algo del olor a cigarrillo, pero no lo suficiente para que ella no lo note. No evitaré que me mire con el ceño levemente fruncido y que arrugue la nariz. En el fondo, sin embargo, me gustan esas muestras de preocupación. Refuerzan mi confianza, como suele decirme mi terapeuta.

Alcanzo a regresar a mi relegado sitio antes de que Sakura salga del edificio. Las miradas caen sobre ella tan pronto como inicia su cruzada a través del jardín. Su cabello rosa es un velo exótico que ondea tras ella; es también el motivo por el que los sujetos la miran embobados. Eso y su increíble belleza.

Yo me gané la lotería. A pesar de mis millones de problemas emocionales, Sakura está enamorada de mí. Después de cuestionármelo un montón de veces he llegado a la conclusión de que no me importa la razón por la que me ama. Por mi parte, si sé exactamente el momento en que me enamoré de ella y el motivo por el que la amo. No hay necesidad de analizarlo. Salta a la vista, del mismo modo que lo hace su refulgente belleza.

Sakura es perfecta.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! — la oigo exclamar. Al mismo tiempo alza un brazo y yo me apresuro a imitarla. Me pongo de pie de un brinco. Una enorme sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Es todavía más bella cuando sonríe de aquel modo.

—¿Por qué parece que te ocultas de los demás? —pregunta, al llegar hasta mí. Es muy obvio que estoy aquí porque el escrutinio público me resulta insoportable, pero me limito a encoger de hombros y a murmurar que allí hace mejor sombra que en el resto del jardín. Debo hacerle creer que todo anda de maravilla y que cada día las cosas van mejor. Así debe ser.

Ella se lo toma con normalidad. Los meses que siguieron a nuestro matrimonio, Sakura se aseguró de acompañarme a todos lados y de vigilar con asiduo empeño mis estados de ánimo, por si de un momento a otro se me ocurría caer en la drogas o peor aún, huir como un loco asustado y confinarme en el olvido. Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo yo comencé a comportarme con exagerada normalidad (pasaba horas en el sofá leyendo libros, o trabajando en mi oficina con la puerta abierta y la música encendida) y ella estimó innecesario continuar con aquella vigilancia. Por lo demás, resultaba agotador ocuparse de mí y del bebé al mismo tiempo. Yo decidí relevarla de ese estrés comportándome como si las voces o los resquicios de una depresión crónica no me perturbaran de noche y de día. Lo hacen, por supuesto, pero ella no tiene que saberlo.

Mucho menos ahora, que he ido por ella para llevarla a cenar a un nuestro sitio favorito. Quiero que el día sea perfecto porque deseo que ella crea que vive en un mundo perfecto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que ella ha hecho por mí. Evitó mi caída libre. Evito que me volviese loco.

Sakura deja caer un beso en mi pecho en cuanto paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros. El latido de mi corazón le produce un cosquilleo agradable, dice. Yo me río. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos en dirección al coche.

Ya no tengo un deportivo, sino un coche familiar. En el asiento de atrás, espera una silla de bebé a su inquieto portador y junto a ella hay unos cuantos juguetes de llamativos colores. Uno de ellos es una muñeca con el cabello encendido como Sakura. La compré yo. Me pareció la muñeca digna de una muchachita con el temperamento de Sarada.

En el trayecto escuchamos Los Beatles, un poco de John Lennon en sus tiempos de solitario, y algo de Depeche Mode. La música le recuerda a Sakura que tenemos pendiente un almuerzo con mi hermano.

—Hoy me llamó, ¿sabes? — comenta, mientras revisa en su celular la llamada perdida para enseñármela. Como pone el aparato frente a mis narices, yo lo aparto con gesto descuidado.

—A mí también. ¿Y sabes qué le dije? — la miro. Sakura frunce el ceño porque sabe que lo que diré no es bueno. Ella adora a mi hermano, pero yo todavía no consigo ese vínculo espiritual consanguíneo con él. Tardé horrores en referirme a él como hermano, por cierto. —Le dije que si continuaba acosándonos de ese modo, tendría que llamar a la policía.

—¡Sasuke! — me reprende, haciendo un mohín. Hay cosas que no cambian. Como ese mohín de niña de cinco años. Con todo, debo confesarles que sus gestos infantiles a veces me calientan.

Dejo escapar una risa.

—Vale, vale. El viernes, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura sacude la cabeza.

—El viernes es **la cena** , ¿recuerdas? — el tono de su voz y el énfasis en "la cena" no admite que yo diga que no me acuerdo.

Y por supuesto que me acuerdo. Como demonios olvidar la dichosa cena llena de gente importante del mundo de la filantropía. Ya me he librado de cinco de esas cenas en este año, pero no podré librarme una sexta vez sin que el padre de Sakura piense que le estoy poniendo los cuernos a su querida y todavía casta hija (sí, seguro aún cree en el milagro del Espíritu Santo)

—Claro, la cena. Entonces que se joda Itachi. Ya hablaré con él el año próximo.

—Sasuke.

No tiene que mirarme ni alzar la voz. Con solo llamarme por mi nombre seguido de una pausa cortante, basta. Lo capto enseguida. Y, como estoy cogido de ella hasta el pescuezo, no puedo hacer más que bajar la cabeza y aceptar que deberemos concertar una cita con mi hermano dentro de la próxima semana.

—Y podrías aprovechar de invitar a Yuki – agrega ella, triunfante.

Ni de broma.

—Seguro.

Imaginar a mi hermano y a mi terapeuta sentados ante la misma mesa, observándome con esa expresión de "¿estás seguro de que no has tenido pesadillas o pensamientos suicidas últimamente?", me quita el hambre de sopetón. De repente siento rabia, pero Sakura, con la magia de un buen contacto en mi mano derecha, disipa el incipiente arranque de ira. Me coge con fuerza y me besa solicita justo en la palma, observándome luego con aquella expresión inofensiva y sumisa que a veces le da por hacer.

Y la temperatura asciende a treinta grados. No quiero comer. Quiero tumbarla y hacerle el amor. Pero ella tiene un hambre voraz, así que contengo el impulso durante toda la velada y hasta que estamos de regreso en el coche.

Como ese día no hay bebé, hacemos el amor del modo más ruidoso posible. Del living terminamos a mitad de las escaleras, con la incómoda sensación del escalón de madera contra mi espalda. Pero no importa porque ella brinca como una liebre y yo olvido incluso que existo. Ella es mí éxtasis emocional. El único remedio a mi depresión; a mis fantasmas; al peso de mi oscuro pasado.

Por cierto, ¿Les cuento un secreto? A veces quiero morir.

…

* * *

Con el tiempo sabrán el motivo del título de la secuela. Por el momento solo decirles que esta continuación no será demasiado larga, pero si muy intensa.

Por cierto, no está de más recordarles que agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibo de ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias amigos por sus comentarios y por el apoyo.**

 **Iré contestando a la brevedad sus hermosos mensajes.**

 **Con respecto al capitulo, solo decir que... ¡Haré todo lo posible por sorprenderlos!**

* * *

 **A TRAVES DE LA GRIETA.**

SECUELA DE ZOU.

* * *

 **I**

…

 _Solo cuando despertamos y evocamos parte de nuestros sueños o pesadillas, nos damos cuenta de lo absurdos que suelen ser. Antes de eso, quiero decir, durante el sueño mismo, somos incapaces de discernir entre lo real o lo onírico. En un sueño todo es posible y lo creemos precisamente porque estamos dormidos._

 _Mi terapeuta dice que la capacidad de distinguir un sueño mientras estamos inmersos en él se aprende por medio de ejercicios mentales continuos. Pero yo, que llevo realizando metódicamente cada uno de esos ejercicios, todavía no consigo distinguir cuando estoy soñando. Mucho menos cuando estoy sumido en una pesadilla. Lo cierto es que me trago absolutamente todas las siniestras cosas que crea mi mente cuando estoy dormido. No importa si son disparatadas, no importa si no tienen ningún sentido o rompen con cualquier ley conocida; igualmente consiguen darme un susto de muerte. Como consecuencia de ello, despierto envuelto en un sudor espeso o aguantando un grito entre mis dientes._

…

Despierto en medio de la noche, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético y la piel pegajosa de sudor. A mí lado, como una criatura etérea, se encuentra mi esposa. Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos y aquella expresión de preocupación tan frecuente desde que contrajimos matrimonio. He perdido la cuenta del número veces que la he despertado a causa de mis pesadillas.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, mientras se desliza suavemente hacia mí. Me toca la frente solo para constatar lo obvio. Estoy frío como una lápida y húmedo como si acabase de salir de la ducha.

Ni siquiera respondo. Estoy consternado, supongo. Sumido todavía en la pesadilla, de la que no lograré salir sino bien entrado el día.

Ella se arrima un poco más hacía mí y con suavidad me aparta el cabello de la frente. Entonces, cuando comienzo a familiarizarme con la autenticidad de su contacto empiezo también a reaccionar. La miro largamente, imprimiendo la sutileza de sus pómulos, la boca rosada y entreabierta y el cabello despeinado sobre sus blanquecinos hombros.

—Sí, sí… —respondo, arrastrando las palabras. Tengo la boca terriblemente seca.

Deposito una mano en su cintura, con el propósito de atraerla un poco más hacía mí. De a poco dejo atrás los gestos aletargados producto del sueño y me invade unas ganas terribles por abrazarla. Clavo los dedos en su espalda; me propongo estar irrefutablemente unido a ella y que ni la más mínima partícula quepa entre nosotros.

De seguro le estoy humedeciendo el pijama, pero ella no emite una sola palabra al respecto. Me abraza, me contiene. Si tuviera que explicárselos con una analogía, diría que es la tabla a la cual me aferro con todas mis fuerzas para evitar hundirme en las profundidades de un mar sin fondo. Pero podría ser en realidad cualquier otra cosa. Un dique que contiene la corriente y le define un curso. La cuestión es que ella impide mi colapso; ya sea porque precave que descienda en caída libre al oscuro agujero bajo mis pies; ya sea porque evita que me desborde inconteniblemente en todas direcciones, como la explosión de una estrella.

Y lo que digo no es una exageración. No hay mayor verdad que esta: Sin ella, terminaría por volverme loco. Una dura misión para una persona, supongo. A veces me encantaría relevarla de ese duro labor.

Pero, tal y como hago ahora, siempre termino aferrándome a ella. Incapaz de dejarla, incapaz de permitir que ella me deje.

Poco a poco me sereno. El latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, su respiración en mi garganta, sus suaves dedos dibujando imaginarias figuras sobre las imprecisas cicatrices de mi espalda. Todo ello me devuelve progresivamente la calma, de tal suerte que dejo de respirar agitado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me pregunta en un susurro.

Digo que sí, pero me rehúso a soltarla todavía.

—¿Una pesadilla? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—agrega.

Lo sé. Lo tengo tan jodidamente claro que es una verdadera tortura permanecer callado. Pero prefiero ahorrarle el mal rato. Y en este punto puede que ninguno de ustedes me entienda. Yuki no lo hace, al menos. Dice que en un matrimonio la confianza es prácticamente la llave mágica; la solución, la respuesta; la clave de toda relación prospera. Y yo no lo pongo en duda. Confío en Sakura mucho más de lo que me atrevo a admitir en voz alta, pero una cosa es la confianza y otra cosa es ventilar las horribles ideas que saturan mi mente, sobre todo mientras duermo.

Esto no se trata de confianza. No del todo.

Me da miedo que, si hablo demasiado, ella termine dándose cuenta de (o finalmente comprendiendo) lo nocivo que soy para cualquier persona cuerda.

—No lo recuerdo bien… —respondo (la segunda mentira de la noche porque recuerdo cada detalle) —Creo que se trataba de … ya sabes, Muan y todo eso. A veces vuelve para atormentarme un rato.

Otra mentira. He soñado con Muan muchísimas veces desde que falleció (o más preciso desde que apareció en mi vida), pero esta no es una de aquellas veces. Esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con Muan. Ni siquiera con mi padre adoptivo. Esta vez fue algo nuevo, de lo que no quiero acordarme, pero que sin duda me perseguirá una buena cantidad de horas, sino son días completos.

Soñé con mi madre. Y fue el peor sueño que he tenido hasta la fecha.

…

* * *

 **II**

 _..._

 _Las personas tienen sus propios modos de hacerse cargo de sus problemas. No todos llevan los líos del mismo modo, ni les afectan de la misma forma. Karin y yo vivimos experiencias similares, pero el modo en que ella ha liado con ello es diametralmente distinto al mío. Ella decidió abrirse._

 _Yo decidí cerrarme._

 _Mientras Karin da charlas motivacionales acerca de su experiencia (sin hablar demasiado de nadie para no involucrarse con los peces gordos que habitan el mundo de la prostitución), yo he tratado de vivir como si Zou no hubiese existido jamás. Y en un principio me funcionó de maravilla._

 _Librarme de Zou fue el primer paso hacia la felicidad. O eso creí. Pero el verdadero enemigo de una persona que ha vivido una mala experiencia no son las malas personas, ni las malas experiencias propiamente tales, sino la mente, los recuerdos, los recónditos pasajes del mundo de la imaginación. Es allí donde nace tu más peligroso enemigo._

…

Sakura se mueve de un lado a otro, dejando a su paso un rastro del perfume que le compré para navidad. Según la mujer de la tienda, se trata de una mezcla de rosa de mayo, son de vainilla y notas de la almendra. A mí me parece que algo de rosas tiene, pero la cursilería de las "notas" y el "son" es absolutamente imperceptible. Con todo, el perfume le queda perfecto. Casi me dan ganas de agarrarla y tumbarla por ahí cada vez que recorre el pasillo y pasa por la puerta de mi oficina.

No podría trabajar en otro lado a pesar de lo mucho que esa mujer interrumpe mis actividades diarias. Cuando pasa por décima vez (o más), yo dejo de prestarle atención a la computadora y la observo hasta que desaparece de mi campo de visión. Entonces me levanto y decido seguirla solo para descubrir que es lo que la tiene tan activa y dando vueltas por toda la casa.

La descubro en la habitación libre. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba yendo de aquí para allá, pero al menos fue el tiempo suficiente para trasladar un montón de cosas a aquel cuarto (antes) desierto. Hay cajas de distintos tamaños, tarros de pintura y pinceles desparramados por el suelo.

Con una ceja alzada me recargo contra el marco de la puerta y la observo en silencio hasta que percibe mi presencia. Me lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro, una mirada medio hostil.

—¿Qué haces ahí? — dice, antes de volverse otra vez para comenzar a sacar una a una las cosas de una de las cajas.

—Estoy intrigado —confieso —¿Qué se supone que haces tú?

No me contesta, porque no quiere contestar. Tiene una de esas ideas impulsivas y aparentemente brillantes que no desea compartir con el mundo porque no espera que nadie le dé su opinión. En el fondo, yo sé que no lo dice que porque teme que yo le diga que me parece mala idea.

—Pienso quedarme toda la tarde aquí, hasta que me lo digas.

Ella hace un gesto con la mano, como si tratara de librarse de una mosca.

—Se supone que estás trabajando ¿no? —inquiere —Una importante propuesta que debes entregar mañana, ¿NO?

—Sí, pero puede esperar. Esto es más interesante.

Y con esto me refiero a lo que sea que intenta hacer Sakura con un montón de cajas, pintura y pinceles. No es una artista, al menos no la clase de personas que con un poco de color por aquí y por allá consigue una linda obra de arte. Ella es más la clase de personas que tiene suerte si logra pintar sin salirse de los bordes.

Me arroja otra mirada hostil.

—Si tienes un poco de tiempo, entonces vigila a Sarada —pide, u ordena. La línea es muy fina a esas alturas.

Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que la vigile presencialmente. Lo he estado haciendo a través de un comunicador y hasta ahora no ha hecho más que dormir como un lirón. Nada de alergias, nada de ahogos. Una profunda y continua respiración me ha acompañado mientras trabajo.

—Ella está bien. La que me preocupa eres tú —digo —Juraría que intentas ocultarme algo.

Sakura suelta una risita.

—Por favor, como si no hubieses adivinado ya lo que intento hacer.

—Tengo una idea, pero preferiría que me lo confirmaras.

Otra mirada desdeñosa.

—Voy a pintar el cuarto, ¿vale?

Contengo el impulso de preguntarle ¿cómo?, porque veo que tiene los materiales suficientes para hacerlo, y de cualquier forma el sentido de mi pregunta no sería ese sino, cómo, con qué habilidad. Y entonces me ganaría otra mirada odiosa y un castigo peor. Nada de sexo o algo así, a pesar de que ya llevamos una semana sin hacer el amor. Cortesía del bebé y sus alergias.

Se me ocurre una mejor pregunta.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Esta vez la mirada que me dirige no es hostil sino de profunda incredulidad.

—No lo harías… — aventura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por la misma razón que no te gusta hacer cosas románticas. Las consideras empalagosas.

—¿Qué tiene de romántico pintar un cuarto?

—¿Bromeas? Es la apología del romanticismo.

Solo porque todas las películas insertan esa escena en que la pareja decide decorar el cuarto del bebé no convierte esa banal acción en un acto romántico. Y, de cualquier forma, no me parece del todo desagradable un poco de romanticismo con esa mujer; se lo debo. Le debo todo lo que me pida, ¿vale?

—Anda, quiero ver a dónde nos lleva esto —insisto. Sin esperar respuesta, voy hasta ella y me pongo de cuclillas para mirar mejor lo que hay dentro de la caja. Papel de diario y una serie de láminas de diseño con las que pretende crear hermosas figuras en la pared. La sola idea me arranca una risa.

—¿Dé que te ríes? —pregunta, pero en sus ojos verdes descubro que ya lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que puse un pie en esa habitación. Como una niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta, aparta bruscamente la caja de mí —Vale, no soy tan mala. Además, no creo que sea muy difícil.

—Nena, la veta de las manualidades se te resiste un montón.

Sakura se apresura a darme un golpecito poco amistoso en el brazo.

—Como si tú supieras mucho de esto.

Algo más que ella sé. Tengo una agencia de publicidad que trabaja con diseñadores gráficos y dibujantes. Tal vez no soy demasiado bueno, pero definitivamente lo hago mejor que ella. Al menos me mantengo dentro de los limites cuando se trata de pintar algo.

—¿Me estás retando? —bromeo.

Sakura no puede evitar sonreír. Me gusta ver esa sonrisa, un poco infantil y desenfadada.

Le doy un sutil empujoncito. Anda, veamos quién lo hace mejor. No tengo que insistir demasiado porque al cabo de un rato, decide aceptar. Yo una pared, ella la otra. Le aseguro que no se lo haré fácil, pero ella responde que tendré que tragarme cada una de mis palabras. Todo eso mientras se afana en sacar los implementos necesarios y elije sus diseños. Ni siquiera pretendo esforzarme en hacer algo medianamente aceptable. Con un garabato bastará para hacerla sentir que me ha ganado. Después de todo, no lo hago para demostrar nada. Si a ella le gusta, supongo que a mí también. Ya les dije una vez que estoy cogido de los pelos por ella y no mentí. En momentos como ese casi no me reconozco. En momentos como ese casi soy completamente feliz.

…

Esa noche me libro de las pesadillas y por la mañana despierto sintiéndome genuinamente feliz. Contemplo a Sakura aun dormida y al bebé en su cuna, respirando acompasadamente mientras se chupa el dedo en sueños.

Decido quedarme un rato más allí, tendido sobre la cama, siendo testigo de las mejores escenas de mi propia vida. No siempre tengo un buen día, pero cuando eso ocurre no quiero que acabe nunca. Desearía encontrar el modo de dejar constancia de cada uno de los detalles que me sosiegan, pero no podría registrar la impresión de calma que me inspira ver dormir a mi propia hija, ni la reposada sensación de júbilo que me invade cuando siento el cuerpo de mi mujer agazaparse contra el mío en busca de calor. Lo cierto es que nada (salvo yo mismo) sería capaz de registrar mis emociones para enseñármelas cuando las sombras amenacen con llevarme a un sitio ruin y oscuro.

Cuanto me gustaría aferrarme a ello y expulsar lo demás, pero no puedo. No soy capaz de librarme de mi pasado. No, al menos, todo el tiempo. A veces, como la noche anterior, no veo más que oscuridad.

...

* * *

¡Continuará!

Bueno, este es el verdadero comienzo de A través de la grieta, la segunda parte de Zou. Saltamos de la mente de Sakura a la de Sasuke, un sujeto lleno de fantasmas y problemas que, a primeras, parecerá que solo piensa en lo malo que le pasó y que es incapaz de enfocarse en lo bueno. Pero... yo quise tomar este camino porque quiero que ustedes acompañen a Sasuke hacia su evolución y que no se pierdan detalle. Sufrirá y dolerá, pero Sakura prometió estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, de modo que será ahora cuando su amor estará verdaderamente a prueba. Se enfrentarán al peor enemigo de Sasuke: él mismo.

Yo sé que saldrán victoriosos, pero un poco de drama (y realismo) no nos viene mal.

De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios :3 Me alegra muchísimo que la historia les atraiga y que decidan continuar el camino que comenzó con Zou.

Prometo no defraudarlas.

Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**La vida me ha absorbido hasta el punto de anular mis pasatiempos. Pero heme aquí, retomando placeres postergados y esperando no desaparecer tan pronto.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, más aun por la paciencia.**

* * *

 **A TRAVES DE LA GRIETA**

 **Secuela de ZOU**

* * *

 **III**

…

Odio ir a terapia. Y hoy, particularmente, lo odio todavía más.

Intento que no se me note, pero a mi esposa no se le pasa un solo detalle y mientras desayunamos me pregunta si me ocurre algo.

—Estoy bien —contesto, escueto.

Nunca he sido del tipo de personas que se explaye demasiado en absolutamente nada. Hablo lo justo y necesario y prescindo de las conversaciones por el solo gusto de charlar. Sakura, que es del otro tipo de personas, sabe que no puede contar conmigo cuando se trata de invitar amigos y charlar durante horas. Sin embargo, sabe también que con ella yo suelo ser un poco más comunicativo y que, a menos que algo pase, no le contesto solo con monosílabos.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa, Sasuke? —inquiere, dejando su café a un lado para regalarme toda su atención.

Me contempla con sus lindos ojos verdes, acentuados por una sombra oscura en los parpados. Esa mañana ha decidido encresparse las pestañas, de modo que estas doblan su tamaño y hacen que sus ojos se vean todavía más grandes. Un detalle hermoso. Y una distracción perfecta. A las mujeres les encantan que las alaguen; pueden olvidar el tema más importa de sus vidas si alguien les comenta lo lindas que se ven.

Yo no pierdo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiero evitar a toda costa hablar de la maldita sesión de hoy día. No será agradable, puedo asegurarlo.

—Te ves hermosa —digo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Nunca se ha resistido a que la mire con ese nivel de detención. Siempre termina bajando la mirada y acomodando, por puro nerviosismo, un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sortea el distractor con bastante eficacia. Se ruboriza un poco antes de murmurar.

—No estamos hablando de mí, pero gracias.

Yo le enseño una sonrisa, para luego extender una mano y coger la que ella tiene sobre la mesa. Le doy un pellizco.

—Prefiero hablar de ti, si me lo preguntas —digo.

Sakura me devuelve la sonrisa y no aparta la mano.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? —pregunta. Percibo cierta preocupación en su voz.

No me gusta preocuparla, pero es algo que inevitable. Es parte del contrato de matrimonio que firmamos.

—Sí —contesto —Lo sé.

—Me dirías si te ocurriese algo, ¿verdad?

—Sin dudarlo.

El día de nuestra boda, juré sincerarme con ella. Me lo juré a mí, ante la inquisitiva mirada de un dios en el que no creo. Sin embargo, desde entonces no he hecho más que mentirle y ocultarle lo que me ocurre, por miedo a lo que ella pueda pensar. Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Más que las pesadillas que me atormentan casi todos los días, lo que realmente me aterra es perderla. Sé que ella no me necesita para ser feliz y que bien podría encontrar a cualquier hombre que la ame mejor que yo. Pero yo la necesito. Y no puedo, no quiero arriesgarme a perderla.

No me doy cuenta de que he comenzado a presionarle la mano con ímpetu hasta que ella me lo dice. Con una sonrisita nerviosa intenta apartarse mientras murmura que le estoy clavando las uñas en la piel. Casi, porque tengo las uñas demasiado cortas.

—Lo siento — murmuro, librándola de mi agarre.

Continuamos el desayuno en silencio. Yo la observo de reojo cada cierto rato, solo para comprobar si de verdad se ha creído mi mentira. Al parecer sí, porque le da tranquilos sorbos a su café y mira su celular cada tanto en tanto. A veces me regala una sonrisita tímida y deja caer un comentario aleatorio sobre noticias que revisa por casualidad en internet. Yo le sigo la conversación intentando parecer interesado en el horrible vestido que usó una actriz en una fiesta cuyo nombre olvido casi al instante, o la repentina detención de una línea de trenes subterráneos a causa de un apagón sorpresa.

Nuestro momento juntos se acaba antes de que pueda saborearlo por completo. Ella debe ir a la universidad y yo debo resignarme a asistir a la maldita terapia de dos horas programadas por reloj. Sé que no será ni un minuto menos, y eso me desanima todavía más.

Pero, disimulo muy bien cuando Sakura se levanta de la mesa, la rodea y se deja caer suavemente sobre mi regazo para envolverme en un caluroso abrazo. La recibo con una sonrisa.

Ella aprieta sus labios contra mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío que me lleva a enroscar los dedos de los pies.

—Todo irá bien, lo tienes controlado—susurra, aun contra mi piel. Esta vez, sin embargo, el escalofrío que me recorre no tiene nada que ver con el placer. Me siento terriblemente culpable.

…

Yuki me recibe con suma puntualidad. Tan pronto el reloj marca las diez de la mañana, ella abre la puerta de su despacho y me hace un gesto para que entre. Lleva esos inquisitivos lentes, que, como siempre, penden peligrosamente de su puntiagudo tabique nasal.

Me levanto de mi asiento con reticencia, a pesar de que no tengo otra opción más que acudir al encuentro de esa mujer. No es que la odie ni nada, en realidad Yuki es una de las pocas personas en el mundo por las que siento afecto. El problema subyace en el significado de mis encuentros con ella. Confesiones incómodas, preguntas igualmente embarazosas y rememoración de sueños que preferiría olvidar para siempre.

Ella ya está sentada cómodamente en su butacón cuando yo entro. Pide que cierre la puerta y yo me tomo mi tiempo en hacerlo. Casi arrastro los pies mientras me dirijo a mi lugar en aquel despacho: una butaca reclinable que está ubicada al costado derecho del butacón de Yuki. A pesar de que la ha puesto levemente en dirección a la ventana, sigue siendo más fácil mirarla a ella que a la ventana.

La terapia comienza con las usuales preguntas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tú hija y tú esposa? ¿Qué tal el matrimonio? Finalizando con la pregunta que da inicio a la seguidilla de preguntas engorrosas.

¿Algo que contar?

Siempre digo que no. Entonces, Yuki procede con las preguntas directas sobre temas específicos. Las pesadillas, las crisis de angustia, entre otros. Tengo tantos problemas emocionales que tardaría un buen tiempo enumerándolos todos.

No tardamos demasiado tiempo en llegar al asunto que me preocupa. Mis sueños; o más preciso, un sueño.

Hace unos días desperté en medio de la noche a causa de una pesadilla y a punto de gritar, algo que no hice porque siempre logro contenerme a tiempo de explotar en mil pedazos. Sakura permaneció a mi lado hasta que logré conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero a pesar de que dormí no tuve un solo minuto de tranquilidad. Durante el día le di vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. No voluntariamente, por supuesto. Las imágenes me asaltaban de improviso y no hay nada más difícil en el mundo que deshacerte de una idea que se te ha metido en la cabeza. Traté de pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo conseguí. Aun ahora pienso en ello. No dejo de evocar el sueño una y otra vez, a pesar de que en los hechos no he vuelto a tener un sueño similar.

—Soñé con mi madre —comienzo. A Yuki le resulta tan fascinante todo lo relacionado con mi vida antes del orfanato que de la pura emoción se ubica casi al borde del butacón, a riesgo de volcarlo hacia delante. Pero no le importa. Me observa con los lentes de media luna en la misma peligrosa situación que ella, a punto de caer de su tabique nasal.

Yo emito un carraspeo para aclararme la garganta. Todo este asunto del sueño me ha secado la boca, pero me rehúso a pedir un poco de agua. No quiero que parecer afectado, a pesar de que lo estoy en una medida que ni yo logro comprender.

Controlando el tono de voz y, viendo preferentemente en dirección a mis zapatos en lugar de mirar los inquisitivos ojos de Yuki, narro el escenario de aquel fatídico sueño.

No soy muy explícito. Primero porque no quiero y segundo porque hay cosas que he olvidado, o suprimido. Sin embargo, me quedo con lo esencial.

Y lo esencial es esto:

Yo en la habitación del pánico, como hemos decidido llamarle. Se trata del cuarto en casa de mi padre adoptivo donde conocí a Muan y donde aprendí a ser Zou. Al principio me encuentro solo. La luz está apagada y no escucho otro sonido más que el de mi propia respiración. No me siento asustado, a pesar de que me encuentro en un sitio donde sé que recibiré unos buenos azotes por cualquier razón. En realidad, estoy alerta. Con la vaga sensación de que algo no anda bien.

Al poco rato giran la manilla de la puerta; escucho el sonido, pero no veo nada más allá de mis pies, los que están desnudos como el resto de mi cuerpo. En ese momento la puerta se abre y la luz entra de lleno al cuarto. Lo ilumina todo, hasta el último rincón. Y en el umbral de la puerta, una figura humana imposible de distinguir blande lo que indudablemente es un látigo. La figura se interna en el cuarto con suma lentitud. Lleva tacones que emiten un imponente clap clap mientras camina. A pesar de la luz, su cara permanece oculta tras una sombra de oscuridad. No distingo de quien se trata, aunque presiento que es Muan.

Cuando la figura alza el brazo que sostiene el látigo, yo me encojo automáticamente en mi lugar, con el inútil propósito de escapar de la afilada lengua de cuero. En ese preciso momento, solo segundos antes de que el látigo se clave en mi carne, veo el rostro de mi agresor. Y el grito que escapa como consecuencia de ello no tiene que ver con el dolor, que es intenso y desgarrador, sino con la repentina imagen de mi propia madre vestida con las ropas de Muan, blandiendo la fusta que se desliza como una lengua de fuego y que deja mí piel en carne viva. Pero aquello no es lo peor del sueño, lo realmente siniestro es lo que ella dice mientras se dispone a darme otro latigazo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Sasuke? —pregunta Yuki, después de aguantar la pausa de casi medio minuto que he decidido tomarme.

Pero no soy capaz de reproducir las palabras en voz alta. Tal vez pueda escribirlo y con el tiempo tal vez ni siquiera me estremezca al leerlas, pero en este momento no puedo evocarlas sin que me provoquen deseos de salir huyendo lejos. A cualquier sitio, idealmente lo más lejos de mí. Qué absurdo, ¿no? De la única persona de la que no puedo huir es de mí mismo.

…

 **IV**

Es viernes, el dichoso viernes que esperaba no llegase nunca. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche me recuerda que queda menos de media hora y que yo todavía permanezco sentado sobre la cama con un calcetín puesto y el otro a medio camino de mi tobillo.

Sakura está en el baño, acomodándose el cabello. Por supuesto, ya está impecablemente vestida y maquillada. Con una dosis extra de ese perfume con el que siempre logra alborotarme las hormonas.

Sarada se chupa el dedo desde la comodidad de su cuna. No ha emitido ningún ruido ni ha advertido su existencia desde hace más de una hora, lo que probablemente se deba al medicamento que recibe para las alergias de la temporada. Si no la hacen dormir como un tronco, la mantienen en un estado de letargo constante hasta que vuelve a caer en un profundo sueño. Mejor para ella, no tendrá que aguantar una aburrida velada de casi cuatro horas.

Pero yo no me libro de eso ni aunque lo intente. No esta vez.

Deslizo rápidamente el calcetín por mi pierna cuando advierto que Sakura está a punto de abandonar el baño. Brinco lejos de la cama en el preciso momento en que ella aparece en el umbral. Ya casi estoy vestido, salvo por la corbata y la chaqueta, pero aquello es un detalle que ella puede pasar por alto.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Ella frunce el ceño. Con el dedo apunta en dirección al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay justo frente a mí, a un costado de la cama. Le echo una mirada, pero no veo nada fuera de lo común. Soy yo, con la misma cara de fastidio de todas las veces en que debo ir a esos eventos sociales.

—Tu cabello — dice, porque no me he dado por enterado. Vuelvo a mirar. Está despeinado, pero no muy diferente a como lo luzco siempre. Una forma de revelarme contra mi yo de antes, ya saben, el yo que compartía roles con Zou, consistió en dejar de ocuparme tanto de mi aspecto personal. Todavía tengo la obsesiva manía de cortarme las uñas muy cortas y parejas o de rasurarme la barba incipiente todos los santos días, pero he dejado de lado otros hábitos estéticos innecesarios. Como el orden (perfecto) de mi cabello o el aspecto (impecable y armónico) de mi ropa. Yo era una especie de producto, ya saben. Y cada detalle era importantísimo. Ahora me importa una mierda si la maldita camisa no combina demasiado con el pantalón.

—No esperes que lo engomine como tu papá —replico.

Sakura deja escapar una risita.

—Jamás te haría algo así, cariño —responde —Solo péinalo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dirijo una mirada sugerente.

—¿Y que me darás a cambio? Quiero decir, por todo esto.

Con todo esto me refiero a la recepción, la cena y los amigos y familiares de Sakura. No me malinterpreten, son buenas personas. El problema soy yo y mi incapacidad de permanecer demasiado rato rodeado de personas, sin mencionar mi deficiente habilidad para sostener una conversación larga. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo sin que parezca forzado. Tal vez debiese pedirle una ayudita a Zou, ¿qué les parece?

Sakura se lleva un dedo a los labios, como sopesando la respuesta. Luego, con una sonrisa traviesa se acerca a mí y extiende los brazos para cruzarlos en torno a mi cuello. Debe erguirse un poco, porque, a pesar de que lleva tacos de varios centímetros, sigue siendo demasiado pequeña para mí.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Sarada en casa de mis padres y hacemos cosas de adultos?

Deja caer un beso justo sobre la manzana de adán. Es un beso que casi no se siente, como la caricia del ala de una mariposa. Igualmente, me provoca un escalofrío que me hace arrugar los dedos de los pies. Hace días que no hacemos el amor y estoy bastante seguro de que si pasa un día más voy a explotar, literalmente.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunto, con mi voz convertida en un susurro. Juro que prescindiría de la cena y esa noche no haríamos otra cosa que coger, en el más primitivo sentido de la palabra. Lo necesito, he intuyo, por la forma en se aferra a mí y pestañea con leves y sincronizados movimientos, que ella también lo necesita. Es como una especie de cortejo.

Se limita a sonreír. Yo la aprieto contra mi cuerpo solo para que ambos descubramos que me he puesto duro como un tronco. Mal momento, y ella lo sabe porque frunce el ceño y suelta una risa.

—Vaya, pero si todavía no digo nada.

—Y será mejor que no lo digas, si no quieres que trabe la puerta y te coja ahora mismo.

Sakura me da un empujón, entre risas medio nerviosas, medio seductoras. Sí, sí, le gusta provocar, pero después siempre se da la vuelta y me deja pagando.

Apunta en dirección a Sarada, que yace en su cuna en la misma posición tranquila y obnubilada. Su pecho sube y baja al compás de un sueño sin preocupaciones. Sé que no hay modo de que se dé cuenta si sus padres tienen o no sexo, pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido a hacer nada inapropiado en su presencia. Solo por si acaso. No quiero traumas. Si de mi depende, esa niña será la persona más feliz de todo el maldito mundo.

Así que entiendo el mensaje y en consecuencia me resigno a soportar un incómodo escozor entre las piernas mientras trato de darle a mi cabello el aspecto ideal para una cena en la que probablemente no diré más que unas cuantas palabras.

…

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A través de la grieta**

 **Secuela de ZOU**

 **...**

Gracias a aquellos que siguen leyéndome a pesar de la tardanza. Realmente lo aprecio. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero cuando lo hago intento, me esfuerzo, por hacer algo que les guste.

* * *

…

Mi mente vaga en otros asuntos con muchísima facilidad. Puedo pretender que escucho, pero en el fondo estoy pensando en otra cosa, u otras miles de cosas más o menos importantes. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo sin que alguien me interrumpa desde el mundo exterior.

Como ahora. No quiero escuchar lo que el padre de Sakura tiene que decir sobre los negocios que ha cerrado con mi hermano, porque quiero dedicarme a darle vueltas a mis propios problemas sin encontrarles solución. Pero él está empecinado en que lo escuche y opine sobre el tema, como si yo tuviera algo que decir acerca de sus negocios inmobiliarios. O sobre mi hermano.

No se confundan. Quiero a mi hermano, solo que no logro acostumbrarme a la idea de que realmente sea mi hermano y que el resto hable de él como mi hermano, esperando que me importe y me preocupe lo que hace con su vida. Y sí me importa, pero no del mismo modo que me importa lo que hace Sakura o Sarada. Ellas son como una proyección mía, de modo que cuando algo les duele yo siento un poco de ese dolor y me esfuerzo por calmarlo. A mi hermano acabo de conocerlo después de una serie de eventos traumáticos. Relacionarme con los miembros de esa familia adinerada que me rechazó, aun cuando Itachi no haya estado directamente involucrado, no es algo que me resulte fácil. Ni siquiera ahora, un año después.

Itachi sigue siendo extraño para mí. El cariño que siento por él es extraño. No lo comprendo ni me agrada del todo. Sé que con el tiempo me acostumbraré a ello y terminaré por corresponder todo el inmenso afecto que él me entrega. Pero mientras eso no ocurra, no puedo fingir demasiado. Sus negocios con el padre de Sakura no me interesan, así que me abstraigo y permanece sentado en la silla un cascarón de mi cuerpo, mientras yo viajo en la tormenta de mis pensamientos, agitado y a veces hasta somnoliento. Podría dormir.

Puede que en realidad me haya quedado dormido pues al cabo de un momento siento un pellizco en la pierna. Firme e implacable. Al volverme hacia mi derecha me encuentro con unos ojos verdes echando chispas, abiertos a toda su capacidad. Sakura disfraza esa amenazante expresión con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me he perdido la mitad de la charla de su padre así que tiene razones de sobra para estar molesta.

—Lo siento— murmuro, apenas abriendo la boca. Ella no aparta la mano de mi pierna. La deja allí como una advertencia. La presión que ejerce es más efectiva para despertar que una inyección de cafeína, por lo que el resto de la velada apenas y parpadeo.

En el coche no me libro de una reprimenda. O más preciso, no me libro de tener que inventar una excusa que evite una reprimenda. Pero no tengo ganas de pensar en algo y mis intentos por restarle importancia al tema solo consiguen enfurecer aún más a Sakura.

—Ya vale, no es para tanto— le digo, mientras conduzco por la despejada avenida. Al menos me he ahorrado tener que pelear también con el tráfico.

—No lo puedo creer — suspira ella. No la miro, pero sé que está que echa chispas y que mi respuesta a rebalsado el vaso. Aun así, no logro comprender por qué esta vez, de tantas veces, se ha enfurecido tanto. Mi repudio por las cenas de sus padres nunca ha sido un secreto. Si hay algo que jamás le he ocultado es eso - ¿Es qué no lo comprendes? – agrega, con la voz probablemente un tono más arriba, pero sin gritar todavía.

La verdad es que no. En lugar de decirlo, muevo la cabeza negativamente, aunque puede que el movimiento haya sido demasiado lento por lo que más que una negación parece un gesto de fastidio.

—¡Te dormiste en las narices de mis padres! ¡Jamás habías llegado tan lejos! — su voz ha subido varios tonos esta vez, así que sí, probablemente mi negación ha parecido un gesto de fastidio.

En realidad, puede que esté un poco fastidiado. Quiero decir, Sakura siempre ha pretendido que asista a esas reuniones con una enorme sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que sabe de sobra que no las soporto. Y yo me he esforzado un montón en darle el gusto todo el maldito tiempo. Tal vez no converse demasiado, ni ría cuando alguien cuenta un chiste. Puede que tampoco siga al resto cuando deciden ir por un cigarrillo a la terraza para seguir charlando, ni me haga el chistoso para agradar a sus padres. Pero estoy ahí. Cuando todo lo que quiero a veces es hundirme en mi propia espiral de miseria me mantengo arriba, flotando sobre toda esa mierda, por ella.

Sí, lo cierto es que estoy realmente cabreado. Tanto que mi reacción no tiene nada que ver con el propósito inicial de arreglar las cosas. Justo antes de subir al coche, me juré que haría todo lo posible por solucionar el asunto de la pequeña siesta, pero ahora no me interesa.

—No los soporto, ¿de acuerdo? — digo — No soporto la pomposidad de tu padre ni la mojigatería ridícula de tu madre y te garantizo que volveré a dormirme en la próxima y en todas las malditas cenas que organicen. ¿Lo comprendes o debo hacerte un dibujo?

No tardo ni medio segundo en arrepentirme, pero ya lo dije y las palabras, lamentablemente, no se pueden deshacer. Podría disculparme, pero sería falso. En algún punto de aquella verborrea innecesaria pensé todo y cada una de las palabras que pronuncié.

—Eres un desalmado — la oigo murmurar, al borde del llanto. No tengo que mirarla para darme cuenta, pues su voz se ha quebrado justo antes de terminar la frase. Y cuando la miro ya es demasiado tarde para notarlo porque se ha vuelto en dirección a la ventana y presiona con ímpetu su pequeña cartera. Lo juro, la imagen me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, pero soy incapaz de decir algo para remendar la situación. Una parte de mí no quiere hacerlo, supongo. Una parte de mi desea ser finalmente el canalla del que ella debe huir lo antes posible.

Continuar el camino a casa con el sonido de su llanto de fondo es una de las peores experiencias. Que trate de reprimirlo, pero que no lo consiga y de vez en cuando se le escape un gemido ahogado es una cuestión indescriptiblemente dolorosa. Sobre todo porque a la vez me causa una punzada de ira, por una extraña razón. Al mismo tiempo que deseo abrazarla, deseo sacudirla de los hombros y exigirle que me deje, que por una maldita vez reconozca que no quiere pasar un solo segundo más a mi lado. Sería mucho mejor que oírla llorar o contemplarme asustada cada vez que despierto de una pesadilla.

Sería muchísimo mejor. Y, sin embargo, me mantengo en aquella patética inactividad. Conduzco sin mirarla, conteniendo los múltiples pensamientos e impulsos hasta que llegue el momento de acostarnos y las horas de sueño calmen los ánimos; hasta que mañana nos miremos en algún momento del día y decidamos arreglar las cosas. Me quedo en esa inactividad porque tal vez no la amo tanto como me empeño en asegurar y prefiero mi seguridad a su lado que su felicidad lejos de mí.

…

La última vez que discutimos hasta el punto de que ella decidiese no dormir a mi lado fue hace más de un año. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que tenemos un montón de razones para enfrascarnos en las más crudas de las peleas, ambos evitamos a toda costa hacer leña del árbol caído. Cuando un detallito está por florecer en nuestro fingido matrimonio feliz, nos empeñamos en cubrirlo con excusas baratas y adornarlo con besos y sexo. Así, una pesadilla queda en el olvido con un abrazo apretado y unos besos casi maternales. Y una mala cara en una cena se resuelve con una sonrisita y una disculpa. Pero ninguna de esas cosas soluciona realmente el problema y ambos lo sabemos perfectamente.

Tal vez eso es lo que nos asusta tanto de pelear. Que cualquiera de esas múltiples peleas podría desembocar en el final de esta extraña relación.

Verla coger un par de almohadas para retirarse a dormir en la futura habitación de Sarada me hace querer lanzarme de rodillas al suelo y suplicarle que me perdone, porque comienzo a temer la llegada de esa pelea decisiva. Puede que finalmente ella haya terminado por darse cuenta de que soy un desalmado. Que no solo lo haya dicho como quien insulta a sus padres cuando está furioso porque no le permitieron ir a una fiesta; sino que lo haya dicho porque lo siente de verdad.

¿Cuántas cosas decimos por impulso y que son, sin embargo, tan ciertas como la muerte?

Más de las que quisiéramos reconocer.

—Yo dormiré en la habitación de Sarada— le digo, cuando está a punto de abandonar el cuarto –Tú quédate aquí.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? — contesta, para continuar con su camino. Como ni siquiera me mira al responder, deduzco que su furia es tal que podría abandonarme definitivamente si vuelvo a decir cualquier cosa. Por ello, ni me esfuerzo en insistir.

Aguanto las disculpas, las suplicas o lo que sea suficiente para conseguir su perdón y me abandono a la tortura de intentar conciliar el sueño sin la presencia de Sakura a mi lado. Resulta una tarea imposible. El amanecer me descubre con los ojos abiertos, rojos e irritados y la cabeza llena de ideas estúpidas.

…

La puerta de la habitación de Sarada está a medio abrir. Echo un vistazo hacia dentro solo para constatar que Sakura sigue dormida, aunque no es tan sencillo saberlo porque está hundida bajo las sábanas y apenas asoman unos cuantos mechones color rosa. Me conformo con el hecho de que sigue allí, aunque tal vez no haya dormido bien, gracias a mí.

Este iba a ser nuestro día y la noche en la que no pude pegar un ojo iba a ser nuestra noche. Retozar por fin, después de días completos postergando el encuentro a causa de un bebé alérgico. Ninguno de los dos vaticinó que esto ocurriría, ni siquiera después del asunto de mi improvisada siesta durante la importante charla del padre de Sakura. En lugar de traer a Sarada con nosotros, Sakura decidió dejarla igualmente donde sus padres porque tenía la esperanza, así como yo, de que el problema entre nosotros se solucionaría con una disculpa.

No tengo la menor idea de por qué actúe como lo hice en lugar de disculparme como hago siempre. En lugar de evitar los problemas decidí empujarnos a ambos a esa situación en la que no sabemos exactamente como continuarán las cosas.

¿Estamos en el final o esto es solo pasajero?

La verdad es que ayer podría haber enviado todo al demonio mientras la oía llorar por un estúpido desalmado, pero hoy no estoy ni remotamente cerca de desearlo. Ahora mismo quiero solucionar las cosas. Quiero que me perdone y definitivamente quiero seguir fingiendo que las cenas de sus padres no me parecen aburridas. Volvería en el tiempo y me golpearía por tener el desatino de dormirme como si el matrimonio mismo me importase una mierda.

Si debo ser sincero, tengo una sensación terrible en el pecho. Contengo el impulso de irrumpir en el cuarto y despertarla, porque con ello solo estaría tratando de calmar mis ansias y pasando a llevar olímpicamente los tiempos de ella. Opto por retirarme hacia otro sitio.

…

La madre de Sakura me observa sin disimular su sorpresa.

—Sasuke — dice, a modo de saludo – No te esperábamos.

—Vengo por Sarada — respondo, evitando las introducciones innecesarias. Después de todo, no necesito explicar la razón por la que quiero estar al lado de mi propia hija. Eso sí, trato de ser lo más amable posible e incluso añado una sonrisa a mi respuesta.

La madre de Sakura me mira con cierto escepticismo, como si yo no estuviese en mis plenas facultades mentales.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

Me apresuro a decir que sí, pero ella sigue observándome con esa expresión ciertamente alarmada. ¿Qué se supone que piensa que haré con la niña? ¡Es mi hija, maldita sea!

—¿Puedes traerla, por favor?

—Sakura no me ha llamado. Se supone que ustedes tienen planes para hoy, ¿no?

—Bueno, esos planes cambiaron — respondo, y ya no me molesto en disimular mi impaciencia.

Mebuki asiente levemente con la cabeza, pero no se mueve de allí. Parece empecinada en descubrir lo qué sea que me ocurre, a pesar de que no necesita saberlo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es ir por la niña. Solo que tal vez no conseguiré que lo haga a menos que le explique porqué demonios tengo tan mal aspecto. Sus palabras son finalmente directas.

—Parece que pasas por la peor resaca de tu vida — dice, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Además de los ojos rojos, ese día en particular no me he tomado ni la mínima molestia de arreglar mi ropa. Mi camisa está arrugada y fuera de los pantalones, los que no combinan demasiado con los primeros zapatos que encontré. Tampoco es que interese, pero Mebuki siempre ha sido demasiado suspicaz y advierte cada vez que el perfectísimo Uchiha Sasuke no está en su centro. Después de todo, ella me conoció cuando yo no me arriesgaba a llevar una sola arruga en mi impecable chaqueta de miles de dólares.

Solo para que me deje en paz decido mentir con eso de la bebida y digo que sí bebí más de la cuenta, no solo las copas de vino que tomé durante la cena y el bajativo después durante el postre, sino que reconozco que luego con Sakura bajamos una botella completa de un licor exótico solo porque estábamos demasiado felices con la idea de finalmente follar tranquilos. Aquella ultima parte se me escapa como si de un lapsus linguae se tratase. Enseguida me arrepiento. Así no voy a solucionar las cosas con Sakura, al contrario. Probablemente esté haciendo todo lo posible para perderla. Y no tengo ni jodida idea de porqué.

—Disculpa, eso ultimo no tenías que saberlo — me apresuro a agregar. Mebuki pasa de la preocupación al enfado en cosa de segundos, pero evita comentar cosa alguna al respecto y se limita a decirme que irá por la niña de inmediato, que por favor la espere un momento.

Lo hago, por supuesto. No me muevo de allí hasta que regresa con Sarada más despierta que nunca. La pequeña mueve sus minúsculas manos mientras observa todo a su alrededor. En cuanto me ve, una de sus adorables sonrisas es toda para mí. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Hoy será un día entre tú y yo, le digo cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos del oído intruso de Mebuki.

…

No han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que abandoné la casa de los padres de Sakura cuando recibo una llamada de ella. En realidad, han sido varias llamadas porque la primera no la atendí por estar en otro asunto y las siguientes diez me sorprendieron justo cuando estaba cargándole gasolina al coche.

Sakura está desesperada. Su voz me preocupa en un primer momento, de tal suerte que le pregunto si se encuentra bien, pero luego descubro el motivo por el que esta así y la furia me aborda como un repentino estornudo. ¡Está asustada por lo que yo pueda hacer! O más preciso, algo que comprendo a medida que discutimos, tiene miedo de que yo pueda hacerle algo a Sarada, como si existiera la remota posibilidad de que yo pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero Sakura lo cree. O ha llegado a creerlo. Por un minuto, un segundo siguiera, lo ha pensado.

Solo cuando comprende que no haré nada de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos, citando sus propias palabras, intenta disculparse de una y mil formas. Que me fui de casa repentinamente, que mamá dijo que yo tenía una muy mala pinta, que realmente parecía, ya sabes, como drogado y eso, que…. Las excusas son muchas, pero el trasfondo es uno solo y ella lo sabe mejor que yo. Ni siquiera tengo que decírselo. Me limito a dejarlo pasar, a perdonarla, a olvidar, aunque realmente me espere una larga jornada dándole vuelta a sus palabras sin conseguir el modo de sacarlas de mi cabeza, de dejarlas pasar como el impulso pasajero e irracional que supuestamente las originó. Lo cierto es que no creo que haya sido irracional ni impulsivo.

—Tomate tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? – me dice, indulgente, tan indulgente que me dan ganas de lanzar el teléfono. Por el contrario, lo retengo aún más contra mi oído.

—Tomaremos un helado y ya. En menos de una hora estaré de vuelta, ¿vale?

— Sí, sí. Los espero... Preparé tu comida favorita.

No le creo. Es decir, no dudo que vaya a cocinarla ahora mismo, pero no ha tenido hasta ahora la intención de hacerlo. Hace menos de diez minutos ella solo deseaba que yo no hiciese nada a su pequeña hija, que el maldito lunático se abstuviera de tocarla.

¿Cómo demonios llegamos hasta este punto?

Le echo una mirada de reojo a Sarada solo para descubrir que me contempla con una sonrisita dormilona en los labios. Sus ojos oscuros no se despegan de mí, pero en ellos no hay una pizca de juzgamiento. Eso es bueno. Ojalá pudiera ocultarle por siempre quien realmente soy.

—Vale, gracias. Nos vemos – contesto.

Antes de colgar, la escucho emitir aquellas palabras que tantas veces me ha dicho, pero que por primera vez se sienten terriblemente falsas.

—Te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

Cuelgo enseguida, sin responder y sin darle más vueltas. Dejo el teléfono a un lado y vuelvo a mirar a Sarada, pero esta vez no la veo a ella sino a Sakura. Tiene mis ojos y mi cabello, pero sigue pareciéndose más a su madre que a mí, por alguna razón. De repente la ira se apodera de mí, por lo que aparto la mirada rápidamente y me concentro en controlar mi propia respiración, repentinamente agitada. Me cuesta horrores porque solo puedo pensar en una cosa:

Sakura nunca ha creído que yo pueda ser una persona sana. Ya saben, un rehabilitado de todos sus problemas, capaz de cuidar de un bebe solo y de no pensar en actos suicidas o dañinos mientras da un inofensivo paseo con su hija por el parque. Ella lucha con la idea, pero lo cree, lo intuye, lo teme. Cada vez que estoy a solas con la niña, ella debe temerme, no consiente, por supuesto, sino como una corazonada.

…

Sakura actúa tan solícita como se lo exige el arrepentimiento. Recibe a Sarada, pero no le regala más que unos minutos de su atención porque es más importante asegurarse de que yo esté bien, o por lo menos es lo que le ordena el arrepentimiento. Sí, puede que esté siendo demasiado dura con ella, pero en ese preciso momento tengo más rabia que cordura. Y definitivamente mucha más rabia que sentido de la justicia, así que me importa un rábano ponerme en su lugar.

Cuando se acerca con la intención de apartarme un mechón de cabello de la frente echo la cabeza hacia atrás, evitándola y generando en ella una nueva ola de dolor y arrepentimiento. Sigo hiriéndola. Sigo siendo el mismo desalmado que la noche anterior la dejó llorar y se negó a brindarle consuelo. Y, sin embargo, esta vez no siento el más remoto remordimiento.

Quiero que me diga de una buena vez todo lo que piensa de mí. Quiero que sea honesta porque tal vez yo decida serlo también y esta maldita y fingida relación llegue a su fin.

—¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta ella, sin dejarse amedrentar por un simple gesto.

No contesto. Paso junto a ella para dirigirme a la habitación, donde tal vez logre ese sueño reparador que tanto necesito. Aunque, lo cierto es que no tengo un sueño reparador desde años y dudo que esta vez consiga pegar un ojo.

—Sasuke – la escucho llamarme, pero continúo mi camino. Entonces, viene rápidamente hasta mí y su pequeña mano se cierra en torno a uno de mis brazos con el propósito de detenerme – Por favor, no hagas esto – pide, su voz suena a súplica.

—Quiero dormir – contesto, como si fuera respuesta suficiente para que me deje marchar.

— Lo sé, imagino que tienes sueño. Pero primero quiero que hablemos, ¿de acuerdo? No será demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar? – inquiero. No me he vuelto a mirarla. E intuyo que eso es lo que más le preocupa.

— Ambos dijimos cosas horribles – dice – Y herimos los sentimientos del otro, lo sé. Pero también sé que nada de lo que dijimos es cierto…

— Sí lo es – intervengo, aunque bien pude callar, volverme sobre mis pies, abrazarla, tal vez incluso besarla y borrar los episodios de las ultimas 24 horas como si jamás hubiesen ocurrido, o como si correspondieran a una remota pesadilla. Pero con ello estaría tapando el sol con un dedo.

Nunca hemos estado tan mal como ahora. O lo resolvemos de verdad o probablemente nos seguiremos hundiendo. Sakura lo sabe a pesar de que intenta hacerse la tonta.

— ¡Qué dices? – inquiere. Le tiembla levemente la voz, un temblor casi imperceptible.

—Es cierto. Cada maldita palabra que dijimos es cierta. Por primera vez fuimos realmente honestos.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! – ella explota, de forma tan repentina que hasta me sobresalto. Su pequeña mano se aferra a mi brazo y ya es imposible darle la espalda porque me jala imperiosamente para que me vuelva a mirarla. Lo hago a regañadientes. Entonces, sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos hasta aferrarse a mi cuello, el que jala sin ningún cuidado. La brutalidad de sus movimientos obedece a la irracional desesperación con que me mira y me suplica por que comprenda una sola cosa – Te amo, ¿que no lo entiendes? jamás te creería capaz de dañarme ni a mí ni a Sarada, lo juro. Te amo…

Pero lo ha dicho, o lo ha insinuado. La línea es demasiado fina en ese momento como para que realmente importe la diferencia. Intento, me esfuerzo muchísimo para mantenerme inerme ante la pasión y el dolor de sus palabras, pero me cuesta demasiado no sucumbir a las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes ni al beso que repentinamente fuerza contra mi boca. Al cabo de un rato he comenzado a besarla yo también.

…

 **Continuará.**


End file.
